halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Stories: Elites Episode 1
Training After my brother's death I enlisted in the covenant military. I entered a ship that flew me and a crowd of others to a training facility. When it stopped we all walked into the facility and saw three ultra elites on a stage. The first had a needler , the second had a plasma rifle and the third had a carbine. The first ultra elite said " Brothers , to serve the covenant armed forces is an honor but, with honor comes responsibility. The fate of all the covenant and its citizens rest on our shoulders and everyone of you are all a part of that. Fight on and fear not pain nor death. " The second ultra elite slowly said " Brothers the prophets rely on you to save our nation that stretches upon a myriad of planets. Their truth must not be silent for their knowledge holds the salvation of all but, in order to obtain this salvation we must do the prophets biding and eliminate their enemies. Death to the human scum." A series of elites chanted death to the human scum. The last ultra elite stood and veraciously said " Its not easy to be an ultra and if you one day hope to cause such greatness then you must first earn it. If you die with no stripes with honor you will be rewarded in another way. It does not take stripes to earn glory or honor so make your honor. Its not the armor on the outside that makes you but, its the honor on the inside that does. " Then the ultra elite rapidly said " I almost forgot you will all receive a ticket which will tell you your class/training squad room number and your drill majors dismissed." After that I went to bed and the next day I went to my classroom. As I entered my class right on time our drill major introduced himself. The instructor boldly said " Good day. I am Luminous Praxium and I will be your instructor. First , I will ask what your names are. " I stood up and said " I am Shanle 'Tang ." The instructor anxiously said " As in brother of Hal 'Tang." I said " Yes. " Then major Luminous said " Well isn't that something. Hal was my favorite student he was very diligent and obedient. I hope you share those traits. " I quickly said " I do. " After that I became Luminous's favorite student. In class we took shooting accuracy , grenade accuracy , close combat , range combat , strategy , and battle simulation classes. An elite named Arinol and his crony Renar would always try to undermine what I did and they would insult me but, I would just prove them wrong. In class I meet many new friends including: Tolso ( a tall elite ) , Hongor ( a timid muscular elite) , and Yulik ( a short elite ). Yulik was only 6.9 feet tall which is relatively short for elites because most of us are 7-8 feet tall. I was talking to Yulik and Tolso in the hall way during break time. I asked Yulik " I hope to be a zealot there gold armor is dazzling. " Yulik hesitantly said " Well that takes a large amount of skill and devotion." I then asked him " Well. what do you want to be? " Yulik plainly said " Well being a major would suit me fine. " Then Tolso said " I want to be an ultra. " Hongor came and joined us for lunch. Hongor said " Soon it will be time for the finals test if we fail as a squad we fail for good." Are squads consisted of five elites me and Tolso were in the same squad. The next day it was time for the final training simulation where are squad had to defeat eight marines. In the past we failed a test because Tolso refused to follow orders but, our instructors said sometimes we have to follow orders even if it risks other lives. It was time me and my fellow squad members put on our simulation helmets if we failed we would never join the covenant military unless we tried again the next three months. Arinol told me and my friends we were going to fail but, I new I would prove him wrong. We were told that even though humans did not have shields they had ways to make up for it. One way was by throwing grenades more than us , another way was advanced sniper and demolition training. They also took cover. There shotguns also proved deadly in close range like energy swords. If we passed we would be deployed within a month and would receive new armor. It was time, all of us were brought in the simulations room. We all had shields and were in a foggy area with trees. I said " Stay sharp. " Then a human sniper took out an elites shields. We all took cover but, the elite that was injured was instantly shoot again and was out. Tolso saw a marine and shot him down. Then the others scattered near us. I said " Get ready." One marine shoot Tolso and made his shields buzz. Tolso moved towards cover. Then another two marines opened fire on us one with a battle rifle. Tolso blasted a marine but, another one threw a grenade at another elite. The elite's sheilds burst. Then Tolso shot that marine down but, he reacted too late because the elite was already shoot several other times after he lost his shields. The marine with a battle rifle managed to take out my shields so, I took cover. Tolso shot down the marine but, his shields were damaged by the marine. Three marines remained but, they were no where in sight. While, three elites also remained. Then the marines came in form behind us and opened fire. I blasted a marine that had a battle rifle. Then one marine with a shotgun blasted a elite. Tolso meleed the marine instantly killing him. Then the marine sniper blasted Tolso wiping out his shields then he said " Finish this mission. " The the marine shoot him a second time and he was out. I ran behind a tree and ran towards the marine hiding behind trees then saw him but, he heard me and shot at me. I dodged his shot then, I blasted him. We passed and we all shouted in joy. Tolso said " Talk about a close game at least I can always count on you to have my back. " What happens next? Well I was then officially an elite minor. My entire class won that day and out of a training facility of 350 elites only 15 failed unfortunately, Arinol was not one of them. However , his friend Renar was. I then had a celebration and looked forward to a bright future and revenge. Category:Halo Stories Elites